The present invention relates to surgical angioplasty balloon procedures and more particularly relates to fluid compression instruments for particular use in pre-surgical securement of an angioplasty stent onto a balloon catheter for subsequent implantation of the stent in an angioplasty procedure.
In order to improve the effectiveness of vascular angioplasty in relieving blockage or repairing cardiovascular damage, a stainless steel mesh stent of tubular configuration has been developed for vascular implantation. The stent is introduced by a balloon catheter on which the stent is inserted and expanded against the vascular implantation site. Precisely locating, implanting and expanding the stent requires that it be securely carried on the balloon catheter for both transport to the implantation site and expansion by the balloon. Mechanical crimping of the stent onto the catheterized balloon is currently employed for the securement to the balloon. Mechanical crimping is effected by opening and closing jaws of the crimping tool, but cannot produce 360.degree. circumferential uniformity in compression and conforming purchase of the stent to the deflated balloon surface. As such, there is a danger of potential slippage of the stent on the deflated balloon before or during an angioplasty procedure for vascular implant of the stent. Also, there is the possibility that the stent will not be uniformly and evenly expanded by the balloon catheter during expansion thereof. Moreover, any mesh material of the stent which is not completely crimped can lead to abrasion and damage to the vascular tissue during the stent insertion and implantation angioplasty procedure. These and other disadvantages are eliminated by the instruments and method in accordance with the present invention.